


Who Are You Really?

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: The Flash Theory Fics [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon - TV, Flashpoint - Freeform, No Comics Involved, Other, Predictions For Season 3, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Speedster Wally, Wally West is The Flash, Yaysies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Barry, Barry Allen. I'm a speedster called The Flash."</p>
<p>Wally's glared hardened. "Nice try, man. I'm The Flash."</p>
<p>Barry blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>Wally rolled his eyes. "I'm The Flash, man. Saviour of Central City?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Predictions for Season 3, Episode 1, Flashpoint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You Really?

**Author's Note:**

> OMG OMG OMG OMGGGGGGGGGG
> 
> GUYS THE TRAILER LOOKS SOOOOO FUCKING AWESOMEEEEEE
> 
> GAHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Okay, okay, I'm good, I'm good.
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!
> 
> :)

The black-suited speedster frowned at Barry. "Who the hell are you? I've never seen a speedster like you..."

Suddenly, the cops pulled up, and in front of them was a person in a yellow and red suit. 

The black-suited speedster turned and smirked at the other speedster.

With attention on the yellow-suited speedster, Barry ran behind a building.

He could hear grunting, fighting, taunting. One of the speedsters sounded familiar.

Suddenly, a black blur sped by the alley, and the yellow-suited speedster stood in front of him.

"OK, spill man. Who the hell are you?" He was the speedster that sounded familiar.

Barry blinked. "Wally?"

Wally stared at Barry. Suddenly, he grabbed Barry and sped him in front of an unfamiliar warehouse. 

Wally pushed the side of his cowl. "Iris, lemme in. I've got a guy."

The warehouse door creaked open.

Wally ran inside, and dumped Barry on the ground of the warehouse.

"Benny?"

Barry winced. "It's Barry." He looked up to find Iris staring at him. "Oh... Uh... Hey, Iris..."

Iris ignored him, and turned to Wally. "This is the guy you've been fighting for the past ten months?!"

Wally shook his head. "Nope. But he's a speedster, and he knew who I was." Wally pulled off his cowl. "OK, who the hell are you?"

Barry blinked. "You... You're... A speedster? How?"

Wally glared at him. "Answer my question."

"I'm Barry, Barry Allen. I'm a speedster called The Flash."

Wally's glared hardened. "Nice try, man. I'm The Flash."

Barry blinked. "What?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "I'm The Flash, man. Saviour of Central City?"

Iris smacked the back of his head, rolling her eyes. "Your ego can take a rest, Wally."

"Ow!"

"You're The Flash." Barry blinked. "Well, that isn't the only downside to this timeline."

"Timeline?" Wally asked. 

"Uh... This is sorta a timeline I made by saving my mother from the Reverse- Flash?"

"Seriously, man?!"


End file.
